


just maybe we could?

by weirdsimp



Series: DreamNotFound [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bisexuality, Child Abuse, Depression, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random Tags, Rejection, Self-Harm, Smut, Smutty, Trauma, Violence, Wet Dream, fathers are shit, this is really messed up, we like sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsimp/pseuds/weirdsimp
Summary: "I'm a mess why would you ever like me?""You're everything in my tiny world..."This in no way represents the real people.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: DreamNotFound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before continuing.
> 
> Proof: https://youtu.be/chfioFrRKtc

Hello, welcome if you are new here, if not welcome back. This story is going to be long, maybe, it really depends on my motivation to write... I've gotten a lot of motivation to write these DreamNotFound fanfictions so I decided to actually do it.

The cover art is made by me, you can see the full image on my Instagram account which is linked in my bio, but you can also search up '@ littlemayamoon' to find it(this is only for wattpad). This book will also be posted on Wattpad, you can find it by searching the name of the book 'just maybe we could?' or by searching my username 'iamjustasimp'. I will upload chapters a day after on Wattpad so I mainly suggest you read here. But if you don't mind waiting an extra day you can read there. 

Both Dream and George have allowed us shippers to write and do these things, if you don't like it please don't bother writing any hate, I won't delete it, I'll keep it there since I care about people's opinions and I don't want you to attack me for deleting it. 'You' being people who hate it when people write fan fictions about real people, when both sides have specifically said they allow it. Please if you want proof of this what this video from the time 01:46. They have said they don't mind this. At 2:09 he says "we don't care, we honestly don't care" then carries on talking about fanfictions.(a link to this video is in the notes)

Please don't harass the MCYT community with this book like people did with the book 'Heat Waves' on AO3, the author didn't really want that to happen to their book. I personally don't mind them knowing about this book, but don't shove it in their face. However, I doubt this book would even get popular.

Do not re-upload my content, the only places you can possibly read this is AO3 and Wattpad, please inform me if someone had so I can take it down. It's not fair on me if someone else takes my work and claims it as their own. If I post anywhere else I will edit this page with where it has been posted.

This book will contain lots of topics that will trigger someone, it may make you cry so keep a tissue with you when reading the book. I will put trigger warnings at the start of chapters so you can skip them, but some chapters will be really important to the story line so I suggest you don't skip.

Thank you for taking your time to read this, I hope you have a nice time reading this book.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day on the SMP...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> F-slur(censored)
> 
> This chapter is not edited so sorry for the mistakes. Remember this is a fanfiction so it's not real. Do not look up anyone that is mentioned in this chapter, other than the MCYT. Remember to support them and their content.

"Hi guys, welcome back to the SMP, so today-" 

Dream came out of no where and started attacking George. 

"DREAM STOP, I STARTED THE STREAM!" he shouted at the green blocky figure attacking him. 

"Fine fine," Dream rolled his eye's, but still hitting George once more. 

"As I was saying, before I got interrupted," he rolled his eyes "Today we are going to be Skeppy and Bad's couple councillors because they keep arguing all the time, and they got into a huge argument ove Quackity dressing up as maid Skeppy." George had a cute smile plastered onto his face whilst speaking about both boy's, which made Dream's cheeks burn up for an unknown reason. 

Dream and George had known eachother for awhile, they had met due to their mutual friendship with Bad, after that they really clicked and became best friends. Then Dream introduced George to Sapnap and they became 'The Dream Team'. They soon started to stream together and became huge on both Twitch and YouTube. 

People in the chat kept chanting DreamNotFound and Gream, even though everyone knew they were only friends and it was going to stay like that, but their fan base couldn't help the cute interactions between them both. 

They didn't really find it awkward, they loved eachother, but in a homie way. Homiesexual to be exact, which Dream had exposed during the 'Love Or Host' live stream. 

George began running over to Bad's mansion, coming across BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and Quackity, it looked like Quackity was harassing Bad again and Skeppy didn't want him there. Dream and George both joined 'VC 2' and listened into their argument. 

"SKEPPY CALM DOWN, IT'S OKAY," Bad shouted at Skeppy to stop chasing Quackity. 

"You cheated on me with HIM SO HE HAS TO DIE!!!" Skeppy brought out his sword and swung it at Quackity's direction. 

"FORGIVE ME, BUT I LOVE YOU BAD, HAHHAHAHAHAHA," the immature boy cackled. 

"FUCKING HELL," anger was clear in Skeppy's voice. 

"LANGUAGE!" Bad said sternly. 

George couldn't help but laugh out loud to the point where all 3 boys could hear them. 

"GEORGE HELP ME HE'S INSANE, AHAHHAHAHA!" 

"Why should I?" he questioned in a sarcastic manner. 

"DREAMMMM," Quackity called. 

"I'm not helping you." he uttered unamused by what was happening. 

"AT LEAST ASK YOUR HUNTRESS TO HELP ME, FUCK IM ON HALF A HEART," 

George's cheeks blew up with a rosy pink colour. 

"Not again..." he muttered hardly hearable to the stream. 

"LANGUAGE QUACKITY, ALSO SKEPPY STOP" 

"NOT UNTIL I CAN KILL HIM," the younger boy whined at Bad's statement. 

"Okay guys stop now," Dream had finally interfered "Also Quackity stop calling him 'Huntress', just call him a bottom." 

"DREAM STOP IT," George started attacking Dream's blocky character. 

A smirk lit up on the other boy's face. 

'Quackity was killed by Skeppy.' 

"WHAT THE FUCK SKEPPY!" Quackity quickly ran back and collected his stuff that was scattered all over thr ground. 

"That's what you get, tehe..." 

'KarlJacobs joined the game' 

'Sapnap joined the game' 

'Quackity: Join VC2 bby'  
'Quackity: Also come to Bad's we are having a party' 

Two pinging noises came and both Sapnap and Karl joined the voice chat. 

"Guy's we are coming now," one of the boys said, George was unable to understand who was saying it though as they where all talking over eachother. 

Someone donated something, George forgetting to turn off his microphone he said it out loud. 

"Thank you for the £10 DreamNotFound shipper..." he read "Also can you tell Dream you love him it's my birthday and it would make super happy if you did. I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry it's just too-" 

"GEORGE SAY YOU LOVE ME ALREADY!" 

"Wait you heard that... OH FUCK NO!" 

"LANGUAGE GEORGE!" 

George's chat kept spamming him with messages, saying things like 'Gogy say you love Dream'  
or 'Awww that's so cute' in different variations. In the background he could hear the boys laughing and making fun of George making him want to die of embarrassment. 

George's ended up as a mess, a complete mess. 

GreamNotFoundFanUwU: SAY YOU LOVE HIM 

HotMamas: You loooove him 

Justa_simp: DO IT WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE HIM 

HoneyBuns: HE'S BLUSHING 

SIMPTOPIA: GUYS HOS CHEEKS 

George'sGirlfriendFianceWife: TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM GOGY 

DreamNotFoundShipper: OMG HE READ MY DONATION 

"GEORGE I LOVE YOU, TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" Dream shouted gasping for air whilst on the swinging back on his chair. 

Then they all heard a thump. 

"FUCK I FELL," Dream started gagging whilst laughing at what was happening 

"Dream language, and are you okay?" Bad asked concerned for his friend. 

"Yeah I am Bad don't worry," he got back up and fixed his chair "Goggyyyyy, please I even fell off my chair for you." 

"Whatever, oh look Sapnap and Karl are here, hahahaha..." he quickly ran away from Dream towards his other friends. 

"Karl... are you cheating on me..." Quackity wailed. 

"Big Q, we are getting married-" Sapnap laughed. 

"NO HE'S MINE SAPPYNAPPY!" the boy brought out his sword and started attacking Sapnap. 

"I'm gonna ignore that, thanks for all the bits guy's I really appreciate it!" he walked over to Skeppy and Bad who where still bickering over what happened. 

"Time for your councilling session," he placed 3 cobblestone blocks down as the table, him and Dream on one side, Skeppy and Bad on the other. 

"We've already tried to get help, it's not helping..." Skeppy sighed. 

"Yeah we just need to deal with it our self," Bad agreed. 

"Did I hear councilling?" the uneven faced figure ran over, followed by Karl and Sapnap. 

"No you didn't-" everyone could tell that was a lie, George always talked in a different way when he lied. 

"Ooo couple's councilling, why don't we have the couple's talk to eachother." Quackity grinned, starting his plan. 

"Me and Dream are not dating, we are only friends," George hissed towards Quackity. 

"We aren't..." Dream started the crouch and looked towards the ground. 

"George stop hurting your boyfriend," Sapnap giggled. 

Dream started walking off into the pool of water behind Bad's house until he was at the edge. 

"DREAM DON'T DIE," Quackity exasperated "George, you're the only one who can save him, will you save him?" 

"WHY ME?" George hit Quackity's figure. 

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO, NOW DO IT!" 

"Oh my gooood," he groaned "Dream come onnnn." he hit Dream so that he wasn't on the edge. 

'Dream: No, tell me you love me...' 

"Dream stop being so petty, you know I do, why do I have to say it," the chat started getting a bit annoyed at what happening, and constantly spammed him to tell Dream that he loved him. 

T0x1CF4N: OMG YOURE SO ANOYINH SY IT 

Bi7c5: SAY IT YOU DIOT 

DreamNotFound: STOP BEING MEAN GUYS 

HOTNOOB: TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM 

ToxicSonOfABitch: YOU F@Ggg0* SAY YOU LOVE HIM 

The things that where being said in chat really hurt him especially the one by 'ToxixSonOfABitch'. He finally had enough of everyone and was on the verge of tears, he decided to stop the stream, leaving both the game and voice chat, everyone was in shock at what had happened and no one knew how to react...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on me for this chapter, the f-slur was necessary. Please never call someone this, it hurts a lot, I know people who have been called this and they hated it.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I was writing this during my online lessons.  
> Next chapter will be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this story will be finished.


End file.
